Conventionally, there is known an input apparatus that gives a sense of touch to a user to inform the user that the input of the user is accepted. The input apparatus generates vibration, for example, in accordance with pressure force by a user to inform the user that the input of the user is accepted (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-235614).
However, the conventional input apparatus has a possibility that the vibration of the input apparatus is converted to heat between a user and an operation surface so as to increase the temperature of the operation surface in such a case that the user continues to touch the vibrating operation surface for a long time.